


Status Update

by muscatmusic18



Series: October Prompts [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, October Prompt Challenge, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muscatmusic18/pseuds/muscatmusic18
Summary: Peggy's way of announcing she's in a relationship is to update her Facebook status.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be angsty and sad, but instead I made this.
> 
> Thanks to all who leave wonderful and kind words for me.

“Are you sure you want to do it this way?” Daniel asked, sitting down next to his girlfriend on the couch.

“Yes. I know it may seem cowardly, but surprisingly enough, my mother will take it better this way.” Peggy, who had her computer on her lap, responded, signing into Facebook and going to her profile.

“Really?”

“Yes. If she reads on Facebook that I am now in a relationship with someone, she’ll be too overjoyed by the fact that I’m dating someone to realize that I kept it a secret.”

“But we kept it a secret from everyone, it wasn’t just her.” He reasoned.

“And I will explain that to her if she asks. It’s not like I’m getting married and didn’t tell her, I just wanted to be sure this was a thing before I told anyone.” Her eyes never left the screen as she talked.

Daniel considered her statement. She had brought up marriage, and she had confirmed that she was serious about this relationship. She hadn’t said his name, but it was slightly implied. He knew he wanted to marry her, he had known since their fifth date when his eyes fell on her and he felt like he was home, but where she stood, he wasn’t entirely sure.

Finally, he took a risk. “Well, not married yet.”

Peggy finally looked up at him, and eyebrow raised, her expression otherwise unreadable.

After what seemed like eternity, she smiled, a sweet smile that lit up her eyes and her soul and looked back at her laptop. “Yes. Not yet.”

There was so much more behind her little words, but he was able to understand everything that she wanted to say, but didn’t know how to.

Daniel put his arm around her, content with ‘not yet, but someday’. She exhaled heavily, glancing up at him. “Ready?”

“When you are, I’ll change mine after yours.”

She nodded her head once, then clicked. “There. ‘Peggy Carter is now in a relationship with Daniel Sousa’.” She read aloud, pressing her body further into his.

“Want to take it back?” He joked, searching for any uncertainty veiled in her humor back to him, but her response surprised him.

“Never. I’m in this until the end.” Her eyes were sincere, the truth of her feeling shining in their depths. “Now come on, let’s get some dinner before my mother calls with millions of questions.”

True to her prediction, just when the couple settled down for some down time before bed, her phone rang, her mother’s picture popping up on the screen.

“Called it.” She remarked, answering the phone. “Hey mum, what’s up?” She greeted in false innocence.

There was a pause, the only noise the faint sound of her mother on the other line as Peggy’s smile grew bigger, glancing over at Daniel with a look of amusement. “Yes, my status change is true.”

There was another pause. “How do you know I’m sitting? I could be walking for all you know.” She quipped, and he could hear the exasperated sigh of her mother from where he was. “Okay, mum, I’m sorry, I won’t be smart with you.” Peggy apologized, and Daniel couldn’t help his snort as she was scolded.

She shot him a glare. “Yes mum, to answer your question, he is sitting next to me… I am aware it is ten at night here… No, we are not living together… I’m just staying the night mum, it’s not living together… Just calm down, mum, it’s not that big of deal… Yes, I know I’m dating, I’m the one in the relationship!” She rolled her eyes before she froze, still staring at him. “I don’t know if I want you to talk to him, you might scare him away-”

Her heard a faint “Margaret” through the phone, and he held out his hand. He’d been through war zone, her mother couldn’t be that much worse.

“Okay- yes mum, you can talk to him, just be nice… Alright here he is.”

She mouthed ‘good luck’, and it was his turn to roll his eyes. “Hello, Mrs. Carter, I’m Daniel Sousa, how are you?”

He was bombarded by questions from the older woman, but he thought he held his own. After all, he had a good reason to. After everything was said and done, he wasn't going to let Peggy slip through his fingers.


End file.
